


Te quiero

by tanchouz



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О пользе изучения иностранных языков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы 2014 http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5099934  
> Примечания:   
> 1\. «Te quiero» — признание в любви на испанском.   
> 2\. "Смит и Вессон" - американский производитель огнестрельного оружия.

— Как будет «мудак» по-испански? — сквозь зубы процедил Джесси.

— «Te quiero», — невозмутимо отозвался Тайрус.

— Te quiero! — заорал Джесси вслед Майку. — Я придумал тебе кличку! Te quiero! Понял? 

Майк резко остановился, и Джесси понял, что удар попал в цель. Он подобрался, готовясь высказать в лицо всё, что накипело, и уже открыл рот, но лица Майка не увидел. Тот, постояв несколько секунд, пошёл прочь, так и не оглянувшись.

Джесси потёр шею и озадаченно нахмурился. 

— Ты неправильно делаешь, — спокойно заметил Тайрус.

— А что?

— Раз уж ты говоришь человеку такое, орать не надо. Надо подойти поближе, взять за руку. Сказать «te quiero» и улыбнуться. И всё время смотреть в глаза. Самое страшное оскорбление.

Тайрус говорил совершенно серьёзно. Джесси подумал о разнице северо- и латиноамериканского менталитетов, посмотрел Майку вслед и сказал:

— Te quiero. 

Зубы ярко блеснули на загорелом лице.

Тайрус одобрительно кивнул и сказал:

— А тебе домой не пора?

Сохранять невозмутимость было всё труднее и труднее. Джесси, вняв намеку, пошёл к своей тачке, доставая на ходу ключи и сигареты. Тайрус дождался, когда за его Тойотой опустится шлагбаум, и только тогда уткнулся лицом в ладони и беззвучно захохотал. Пацан повёлся, можно было не сомневаться. Отсмеявшись, он вытер слёзы и немного посочувствовал Джесси, представив, что ему готовит завтрашний день. 

На самом деле пацана можно было понять. Будь Тайрус на его месте, он бы тоже обиделся. 

Джесси варил кофе лучше всех в бригаде Майка. Варил каждый день по три-четыре раза. Бойцы прокрадывались в администраторскую, наливали ароматный напиток в стаканчики и осторожно уносили, стараясь не расплескать. Джесси сидел угрюмый и чистил пистолет Майка. Потом поднимался и снова шёл к кофеварке — та пустела очень быстро. У бойцов было много дел, и они все были непрочь взбодриться законными способами, тем более, что Джесси в последнее время неплохо освоил режим «капуччино». Джесси запускал кофеварку, откладывал в сторону блестящий «смит-и-вессон» и принимался за снайперку Тайруса. 

У Тайруса не было никакого трепетного отношения к этому оружию. Ему за свою жизнь пришлось пострелять из стольких стволов, что испытывай он привязанность хоть к половине из них — давно бы умер от инфаркта. К снайперке он относился как к рабочему инструменту и был только рад, если Майк нагружал нудной работой по уходу за ней кого-нибудь другого. А вот то, что Майк доверял Джесси свой пистолет, Тайрусу казалось немного странным. Это потом он понял, что к чему. Что личная пушка босса — просто повод занять пацану руки и заставить сосредоточиться, чтобы тот не вертелся под ногами и не лез в по-настоящему серьёзную работу. 

Тайрус знал, откуда всё пошло. Дело было, когда он и Майк отправились проведать одного из клиентов Густаво Фринга. Птичка принесла в клювике новость, что кое-кто решил переключиться на другого поставщика и начать торговать мексиканским метом. Продукт был качеством пониже, зато ликвидность у него была повыше, потому что стоил он дешевле. Майк и Тайрус вначале пытались вправить мозги соскочившему с катушек клиенту при помощи разумных доводов, наглядных примеров и увещеваний. Однако разговор пошёл так, что мозги клиента оказались на стене. Но самым неприятным в этом деле было то, что в доме обнаружился ещё один человек, который был вооружён и мог бы наделать неприятностей, не прояви Майк реакцию, которую не терял даже с годами. 

Он положил парня прямо в дверях. Тот упал лицом вниз, вытянув перед собой руки со сведенными судорогой пальцами. На правой руке была татуировка, наполовину скрытая рукавом куртки. Можно было разглядеть затылок, на котором короткие волосы быстро намокали кровью. Парень был очень молод. 

— Это не он, — Тайрус перевернул труп носком ботинка. 

— Ясен хрен, не он, — спокойно ответил Майк. 

На труп он взглянул мельком и больше не смотрел. Но почему-то стоял посреди комнаты и медлил с уходом, словно не решался подойти к мёртвому телу. 

— Если хочешь — я могу над ними «Отче наш» прочитать, — осторожно начал Тайрус, — но потом нам придётся бежать в два раза быстрее.

— Сваливаем, — Майк сунул пистолет в кобуру и, перешагнув через тело, вышел из комнаты. 

На следующий день он разрядил пистолет, подозвал Джесси, велел ему сварить кофе, а потом до вечера учил его собирать и разбирать ствол по частям. 

Джесси, моментально явившийся по звонку после варки в лаборатории, слегка увял, увидев, чем ему предстоит заниматься. Он проявил мало энтузиазма, но его никто не спрашивал, а сам он тогда открыто выражать недовольство опасался. 

Джесси покорно закреплял материал в течение нескольких дней. Майк садился рядом и внимательно наблюдал. Судьба личного пистолета была ему небезразлична. Если Джесси делал ошибку, он тут же перехватывал его руку и свирепо глядел в глаза. Если делал всё правильно — ласково трепал по затылку. Надо ли говорить, что Джесси очень старался всё делать правильно. 

Когда он научился собирать пистолет с закрытыми глазами, Майк вручил ему снайперку. На робкую просьбу взять его с собой хотя бы в поездку по нычкам с деньгами, Майк покачал головой и поехал один. Тайрусу так это понравилось, что он сварил кофе сам, пока Джесси медитировал на винтовку.

— Показать? — наконец сжалился он. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Тайрус провёл мастер-класс и был вынужден признать, что, несмотря на хмурый вид, пацан схватывал суть довольно быстро. У него был явный талант к ручному труду. 

Возможностей развивать этот свой талант у Джесси появилось сколько угодно. Спустя некоторое время он очень близко познакомился со всем арсеналом, который был на вооружении у бригады Майка. Он мог собирать и разбирать пистолеты разных производителей, старые и новые, мог даже устранить простые неполадки, обогатил свой словарный запас новыми терминами и заодно ругательствами, которые изобрёл сам, пока проходил все стадии интимных отношений с выданными ему стволами и пушками. Оружие полагалось чистить после каждой стрельбы, так что Джесси, сам того не замечая, стал очень полезным в бригаде человеком. Бойцы оценили пользу профилактики и регулярного ухода, не говоря уже о кофе, который Джесси продолжал варить уже машинально. Они перестали ухмыляться при виде пацана, который смотрелся среди них как гуппи среди пираний, и стали звать его «шпингалет», слегка переиначив обращение босса. 

Джесси на кличку отзываться отказывался, на все попытки пошутить — огрызался, а благодарность за работу воспринимал как издевательство. Ручного труда ему и так хватало с лихвой. В лабе он был на положении подручного, хотя в дело вошёл как партнёр Хайзенберга. Ему хотелось чего-то нового, раз уж его подписали на вторую работу. Но он понимал, что никто не почешется, чтобы положение дел изменилось, потому что такой расклад устраивал всех, кроме него и мистера Уайта. Приходилось брать дело в свои руки. И хотя руки у него были умелые, голова от них слегка отставала. Джесси не придумал ничего лучше, чем качать права на глазах у всех бойцов. У него была такая манера — Тайрус давно заметил. Джесси мог долго молчать, делать то, что ему не особенно нравилось, но когда дело шло на принцип — у него как будто крышу срывало. Он забивал на всё — переставал следить за языком и совершенно не заботился о последствиях. Надо признать, это производило впечатление. Когда кто-то на твоих глазах уверенно организовывает себе пулю в голову или хотя бы лёгкую инвалидность, это всегда впечатляет, особенно когда организатор искренне уверен в своей правоте. А Джесси совершенно искренне полагал, что должен быть рядом с Майком — ездить бойцом в его тачке и разруливать проблемы, а не сидеть на точке, обложившись стальными деталями, тряпками, фальшпатронами и бутылками с оружейным маслом. Своим наездом он ставил босса в неловкое положение — вроде как при всех сомневаясь в его способности эффективно распределять трудовые ресурсы бригады.

Тайрус потом удивлялся, почему Майк не вывел его сразу за шиворот из помещения, а позволил открыть рот почти на целую минуту. Должно быть, думал, что в лабе забарахлило оборудование, и происходящее ему просто мерещится от проникших из подвала метамфетаминовых паров. 

Тайрус сделал знак остальным оставаться на своих местах и осторожно вышел следом. Насколько он успел узнать Майка, тот такие конфликты всегда заканчивал там, где они начинались. И Тайрус беспокоился. Было ясно как день, что боссу ради поддержания авторитета следовало приводить зарвавшегося пацана в чувство прилюдно, а не тащить его на личный разговор. Однако, когда дело касалось Джесси, безупречная логика действий Майка иногда давала сбой. Кто знает, до чего бы они там договорились один на один. 

Больше всего Джесси задело даже не то, что Майк держал его за грудки и встряхивал на самых важных моментах своей речи, чтобы её содержание как следует укрепилось в голове. Он даже стерпел, когда Майк приложил его затылком об стену. Но когда тот выплюнул ему в лицо издевательское «шпингалет», Джесси просто взбесился. Тайрус невольно шагнул вперёд, но Майк уже справился сам. Джесси оставалось только пытаться не задохнуться, лёжа лицом в пол, и молиться, чтобы колено, которое давило в спину, не сломало позвоночник. Пацан сдался быстро — Тайрус видел это по его обмякшему телу. Но Майк колено не убрал. А Джесси не попросил. На его месте говорить можно было только одно — извиняться и обещать, но он даже этого не делал. И Майк почему-то тоже ждал молча. Тайрус не стал задумываться, почему, и просто незаметно вернулся обратно, так и не увидев, чем всё закончилось. Одно он знал точно — будь на месте Джесси любой из бойцов, всё закончилось бы гораздо раньше, и Тайрусу даже в голову не пришло гадать, чем именно.

После этого Джесси решил поменять тактику и заработать доверие на беспрекословном следовании субординации. Это было даже трогательно, хотя совершенно бесполезно, и Тайрус уже подумывал — не рассказать ли пацану про тот случай, когда один такой же пацан лежал с простреленной головой на пороге комнаты, мешая выйти. Но не успел — Джесси снова полез к Майку со своими жалобами на задолбавшую его жизнь, и снова был категорически и однозначно послан подальше. Но на этот раз свидетелем разговора был только Тайрус. Джесси хотел как лучше и, потерпев поражение, снова был вне себя. Прошлый опыт выветрился из его головы моментально.

Испанский Майк знал плохо, но судя по тому, как он резко остановился, услышав свою «кличку» в исполнении Джесси, с выражением «te quiero» он был знаком. А познания Джесси в испанском ограничивались тремя словами: «адиос», «буэно» и «эль топорро». Так что полученную от Тайруса подсказку он принял за чистую монету. Хотя в каком-то смысле она действительно могла сойти за оскорбление. Если один мужчина подойдёт к другому, возьмет за руку и признается в любви, то должен быть готов к разным вариантам. Можно, конечно, получить и ответное признание. А можно и по морде. В случае с Майком вариант мог быть только один. 

На следующий день Тайрус с утра был в отличном настроении. К обеду он недоумевал. А к вечеру угрюмо хмурился и становился, наконец, похож на себя. 

Всё началось так, как он и предполагал, но потом свернуло куда-то не туда.

Сначала Джесси подкараулил Майка в прачечной, в подвале которой располагалась секретная лаба. Свидетелей вокруг была целая толпа, и все они прекрасно говорили по-испански. Джесси перегородил Майку дорогу, а когда тот остановился — взял за руку и, широко улыбнувшись, произнёс: «Te quiero». К сожалению, именно в этот момент одна из стиральных машин тревожно загудела и заискрилась. Так что свидетели бросились врассыпную, а Майк недовольно выдернул руку и, нахмурившись, переспросил: «Что?»

Момент был потерян. Но Джесси не сдавался. Майк укрепился во вчерашних подозрениях, что с Джесси творится что-то неладное, и как только вопрос со стиральной машиной был улажен, уехал из прачечной, объявив, чтобы сегодня его больше не ждали. Когда Джесси об этом узнал, он схватил телефон и набрал номер, стоя посреди двора, где как раз собралось несколько бойцов вместе с Тайрусом.

— Te quiero! — крикнул он в трубку. — Я знаю, ты меня слышишь! Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

Стоявшие неподалеку бойцы засмеялись.

— Ты не так делаешь, — сказал один из них.

— Знаю, — огрызнулся Джесси. — Улыбаться и всё такое. 

Бойцы обменялись озадаченными взглядами. Тайрус посмотрел куда-то вдаль, вызывая в памяти самые мрачные картины своей армейской службы, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Что? — Джесси ухватился за трубку обеими руками. — Сол? Какого хрена?.. Телефон, значит, у тебя остался. Да, передай. То, что слышал. Te quiero. И скажи, что Джесси Пинкман просил тебя при этом улыбаться и смотреть в глаза. Пока.

— Ничего себе, как Шпингалета вставило, — удивился один из парней, глядя, как Джесси шагает обратно в прачечную. — Хотел бы я взглянуть на эту цыпочку. 

Тайрус вдруг закашлялся, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Приступ был такой сильный, что, когда он закончился, на глазах его были слезы.

Майк всё-таки вернулся. Он вылез из тачки, поглядел по сторонам и, увидев Джесси, задумчиво курившего у своей машины, решительно двинулся прямо к нему. Джесси, погружённый в собственные мысли, заметил Майка не сразу. Он подавился дымом, бросил окурок, и Тайрус затаил дыхание. 

— Te…, — начал Джесси, но Майк протянул руку и положил ему палец на губы. 

Джесси распахнул глаза от ужаса.

Майк ласково потрепал его по затылку, взял за шею и повёл к своей машине.

Джесси бросил затравленный взгляд на Тайруса, но тот сам был в полном недоумении. Он смотрел, как обходительно Майк сажает Джесси в машину, бережно пристёгивает ремень безопасности, а тот сжимается в своём кресле и в панике пытается нащупать ручку двери до того, как сработают блокираторы. 

Тайрус не мог поверить своим глазам. До него начало доходить, что его шутка обернулась полным недоразумением. Ему вдруг стало по-настоящему тревожно при мысли, что, возможно, ухаживать за снайперкой в ближайшее время ему придётся самостоятельно. Если случится то, о чём он подумал, Джесси этого не переживёт.

Когда наступил вечер, бойцы разъехались по домам, а в прачечную явилась ночная смена, Тайрус всё ещё сидел в своей тачке и глядел на Тойоту Джесси. Пацан так и не вернулся. Тайрус выругался сквозь зубы и сам не веря в то, что делает, набрал его номер. 

Джесси взял трубку только на пятый раз.

— Мудак ты, — сказал он вместо приветствия на чистом испанском, — И сукин сын. 

— Ты где? — машинально перейдя на родной язык, сквозь зубы поинтересовался Тайрус.

— Что?

— Ты где? — повторил Тайрус уже на английском.

— У «Гарсия» на централе.

— Один?

— С Майком. 

— Сильно бил?

— Меня-то за что? — возмутился Джесси. — Это тебе надо морду набить. Какого хрена ты меня так подставил?

Тайрус с облегчением перевёл дух. 

— Дай трубку Майку.

— Он вышел. По телефону говорит.

— Пусть перезвонит.

— Тайрус, — с нажимом произнёс Джесси. — Однажды я провалился в биотуалет. И знаешь что? Даже тогда я не чувствовал такого унижения, как сегодня. Я чуть не сдох от страха, когда Майк меня в машину, как невесту, повёл. 

Джесси замолчал.

— А дальше? — не выдержал Тайрус.

— А дальше он сказал, что мы едем к Солу Гудману оформлять брачный контракт, если я не передумал, — неохотно ответил Джесси. — И что он никогда не делал этого с мужчинами, но ради меня готов попробовать. И чтобы я угадал с трёх раз, кто из нас будет за девочку. А потом посмотрел на меня, затормозил и спросил, знаю ли я испанский. Вид у меня был, наверное, неважный. Я даже ответить не мог.

— Ты не знаешь, — пробормотал Тайрус.

— Вот так он и сказал. Пиздец у вас обоих чувство юмора. Один меня подставил, а второй решил постебаться. 

— И что?

— Поехали к Солу, — Джесси ухмыльнулся в трубку. — Ладно. Не падай в обморок. Но мы правда поехали, только не за этим. Майк обещал кое с кем разобраться за то, чтобы адвокат язык за зубами держал и не трепался, как я Майку в любви признавался по телефону. Только сейчас закончили. Перекусить заехали.

— Ну тогда пока, — Тайрус собрался нажать отбой.

— Стой, — торопливо произнёс Джесси. — Тайрус, на хрена ты всё-таки это сделал?

Тайрус вздохнул.

— Помнишь тот раз, когда я вместо тебя с ним поехал? Мы подстрелили одного пацана. Точь-в-точь ты, если положить мордой в пол и продырявить затылок. 

В трубке было тихо, но Тайрус знал, что Джесси его слышит — до него доносились приглушённые звуки музыки, звон посуды и чей-то смех. 

— Вот после этого тебя на домашнюю работу и посадили. Так что, Джесси, если ты хочешь назвать мудаком человека, который не хочет, чтобы ты так же нелепо сдох ни за что ни про что, так и не повидав ничего толком в жизни, — ты сам полный, законченный и тупой мудак. Я б тебе подсказал, как это будет по-испански, но ты уже сам знаешь. Слышишь меня?

— Слышу, — пробормотал Джесси.

— Майк вернётся — скажи, чтобы перезвонил.

— Подожди.

— Всё, пока.

— Как по-вашему будет «извини»?

Тайрус усмехнулся.

— Это ты и по-вашему сказать сможешь. Только свечку на стол поставить не забудь. Романтичнее будет.

Тайрус нажал кнопку выключения и завёл двигатель. Уже совсем стемнело, ехать придётся осторожно. Он посмотрел на Тойоту, грустившую в одиночестве перед прачечной и твёрдо сказал себе, что не будет просить работников прачечной откатить её подальше за угол. Хватит шуток над пацаном. И бойцам надо сказать, чтоб завязывали шпингалетом звать. У парня имя есть, в конце концов.


End file.
